15 Obvious Signs a Guy Loves You
by Love a Lot Of Things
Summary: Some people say that guys are hopeless when it comes to girls and how they feel about them. But certain girls can be oblivious to guys' approaches too. Especially girls named Sakura Haruno when it comes to guys like Sasuke Uchiha. Sasusaku.
**Hi every one! I hope you enjoy this story! It's inspired by an article on ! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _They'll Start Conversations_**

* * *

It's been 7 months since Sasuke has returned to Konoha. Everyone else feels like he has been home a while and have become used to his presence in the village. But not Sakura. To Sakura, it feels like just yesterday they were waiting for his sentence. That just yesterday he walked back into her life.

No, she has not become accustomed to having him around. She still feels nervous and jumpy when he's near. She doesn't know why, but she just can never seem to be comfortable around him. Every time there's a team outing with him, a physical with him. Hell, even just seeing him in the streets seems to make her feel lightheaded and slightly unnerved.

So just imagine Sakura's surprise when she gets a surprised guest on her way home from a long, grueling shift from the hospital...

* * *

Sakura walked sluggishly through the hospital doors, looking slightly disheveled and exhausted.

 _'This is the last time I take a shift like this, my back is killing me!'_ She thought to herself while turning in the direction of her apartment.

Suddenly, she got the feeling that she was being watched. Tensing her shoulders, she quickly turned around and whipped her head around. Seeing as there was no one there, she sighed and relaxed. _'Why am I so paranoid lately? I must be going insane. I blame all those crime shows…'_

"Sakura."

Sakura would have screamed if weren't for her hand covering her mouth. She slowly turned around, praying that it wasn't him, that she wouldn't have to face another awkward encounter. But she knew who it was, she could have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Sasuke-kun."

He was standing stern and tall, looking at her with that emotionless face that was pretty much unreadable. For some reason unknown to her, he looked angry.

"It's the middle of the night," he stated looking down at her with a scolding expression, "What could possibly possess you to be walking out this late alone?"

Choosing to look at his statement in a more positive light, she quietly, but simply stated, "My shift at the hospital just ended and I was about to head home."

He raised an eyebrow and took this moment to look at her from head to toe. She looked miserable, like she hadn't slept in days. 'Why does she put herself through this?' He thought to himself.

"You are obviously in no condition to be walking home this late at night. Come, I'll walk you." He stated, leaving no room for her to protest.

Normally she would have tried to work her way out of it, but she was so tired she just sighed and walked along with him.

For about half the walk they were trapped in an awkward silence, the two of them sneaking glances at each other and looking away mortified when the other caught them. Sasuke mentally sighed in frustration. _'I can't keep going on like this! If I ever want her to become used to me again, I need to act now and fast!'_

"So…" He started lowly. Sakura almost gave herself whiplash looking at him, extremely shocked he was the one trying to start the conversation. "How was your day at the hospital?"

Sakura blinked at him a few times before realizing what he asked her. "Oh, umm…" she started off. " It was really long. For some reason we had more patience then usual today so I was basically always busy. And then one of my child patients decided to be extra bothersome today, so it was a bit frustrating…" She trailed off, not wanting to ramble on.

"Hm…" Sasuke stated in reply.

There was a bit of silence that followed the short conversation, but it wasn't as tense and awkward as the last. This one was a bit more calming and relaxed. But once again, to her surprise, Sasuke was the one to break the silence.

"Don't do this again." He stated firmly.

"Huh?" Sakura stated in reply, confused as to what he meant.

"You heard me, don't try this again. Next time you work a late shift call. I don't care what time it is, or what the weather is like, call. I need to know you get home safe."

Sakura stared at him in shock. Sasuke was never one to say things of this nature, so why is he starting now?

"I…. well…."

She stopped herself short when she noticed they already arrived at her apartment building. She turned around to look at him, and looked straight into his eyes. For a moment she forgot how to breath and felt like she was twelve years old again, desperately wanting to grasp every second with the boy.

Although he definitely wasn't a boy anymore, with his sharp, elegant features and tall, muscular frame. By no means was this a boy.

She suddenly realized she was staring for quite some time and straightened up.

"Thank you for, uh… walking me home Sasuke-kun. I really appreciate it." She smiled up at him gently.

He looked down at her and felt his eyes soften. She sure new how to melt a guy.

"Hn." He said, bringing his hand up to pat her head gently, affectionately. "Go inside and get some rest. You need to relax."

He brought his hand down slowly and turned around casually, as if nothing happened. Meanwhile, Sakura was the exact opposite of casual, with her heated cheeks and wide eyes.

 _'If you want me to get any sleep, don't start pulling stuff like that!'_ She thought.

Just as she was about to unlock her door when Sasuke suddenly stopped and slightly turned his head slightly towards her.

"Oh and Sakura?"

She blinked at him. "Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"I meant what I said about the calling. I need to know you get home safe. I can't have you hurt."

And with that, he jumped away, not giving her the chance to reply. She gaped at the spot he disappeared from, shocked.

 _'Yup! I'm not getting any sleep at all!'_


End file.
